Tom Riddle's Diary
by LLI-productions
Summary: This story is all about Tom Riddle, before he changes in the Voldemort we all know. The story begins at his birth and you'll see him growing up and being made who he is in future. I give you, Voldemort his past. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**December**** 31 1926**

It was an ice cold night it had been snowing all day long. On a distance you could hear the faint bangs of the first fireworks. The muggles who were already celebrating for new years eve looked up curiously as a rather strange-looking female tramp stumbled pass them through the snow.  
She looked exhausted and frozen of the cold. Underneath her filthy robe you could see she was highly pregnant, yet, none of the muggles was prepared to step up and help her. Only one of them pointed to the North as she asked, with a weak hoarse voice, where she could find the local orphanage. She walked on, trembling and stumbling.

After a while she arrived at a gray square building. She opened the high fence and crossed the empty courtyard. She stepped carefully on the slippery stairs that led her to the front door and knocked twice. She heard some stumbling and cursing inside before the door opened. The woman who opened was skinny. Her face had sharp features and she had visible cringes under her eyes. The woman looked curious and concerned at the degraded visitor.

"Help me…" was all the poor girl could say before she fell down on her knees and put her hands on her belly.

**May 12 1935**

"**If you****'re afraid of the dark,**

**Then where do you ****find the guts to call me a freak?"**

"Tom, what are you doing..?"

It was early in the morning. A handsome little boy with pitch black hair was looking thoughtfully through the window. Like he was seeing things in the rain, no one else could see. Billy Stroeve, a little plumb boy with a woolen scarf tied around his neck, was watching Tom Riddle curiously, he glared at the rain then and back to Tom.

"I'm thinking of the fastest way to shut you up, Billy, maybe I can use that ridiculous scarf of yours."

For a moment it looked like Billy was about to burst into tears again, but he reconsidered and looked deeply insulted at Tom.

"You're just doing weird again, like you always. That's the reason everybody calls you a freak!" Tom's eyes flashed to Billy, who hastily put a few steps backwards. Martens eyes were onyx black, it was like a 20 year older Tom was glaring at him. Billy could have sworn he even saw a red glance through his eyes just a second ago.

"You're not so though when you're asleep, Billy..," Tom said soft, but threatening nevertheless. His voice sounded amazingly intelligent for a boy of only 9 years old. Billy looked at him with huge fearing eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't you? Tell me… If you're afraid of the dark, then where do you find the guts to call me a freak?" Tom stood right before Billy now and was obviously much taller than him.

"Maybe you're braver then I thought-," He cocked his head a bit to the left, "- Or just plain stupid."

Billy made a shocked noise before he ran out the corridor as fast as he could. Tom saw his scarf following behind him around the wall. Tom snorted.

Maybe Billy thought Tom would leave him alone now he ran off, that he'd forget what Billy had said, but then he'd be wrong. Tom made sure to himself that he would learn Billy to respect him or otherwise fear him badly.

"Riddle!?" Of course... the kid couldn't shut his mouth again and he'd been heard. Billy would pay for this.

"Riddle, what did you do to Billy this time!?" Tom turned around at Mrs. Cole and looked at her, no longer threatening, but full of innocence. "Nothing ma'am," he said amazingly polite.

Mrs. Cole, who knew Tom's talent for politeness and flattering all too well by now, looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Then why did I find him running back to his room, screaming?" Mrs. Cole could look as firm as she wanted, but she never caught Tom on a lie or trick before. Not even the real bad stuff, though she had many suspicions, the problem was lack of evidence.

"I have no idea, Mrs. Cole." It was impossible to doubt the honesty in his voice. "I swear to you that I did nothing wrong, maybe you should ask Billy himself when he calmed down a bit."

Mrs. Cole looked quite astonished at the fact Tom had just given her advice, but quickly pulled her face straight again. "I surely will!" Mrs. Cole strode back to Billy's room.

Marten sat down at the window and looked at his hands as he twinned his fingers together.

It was hard to describe the hate he felt for this orphanage. He never lived elsewhere since the day he was born. His mother gave birth to him here and died after giving him his awful names: Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom was a name you heard everywhere, and also Riddle was so common, so normal, it didn't fit him at all. Only Marvolo sounded slightly unique, but for now he was stuck with his name. Like he was stuck here, in this orphanage. He knew that he'd have had it so much better, had he lived elsewhere. He hardly ever came out of the building, except for the trips to the beach, and once in a while he knew to sneak away to slander through the city on his own.

Now he thought of it, soon there'd be another trip. And when he would finally be free, he'd make the best of it. Maybe he knew to take some foolish children with him, then he could avenge them without anyone noticing. Not that he never did before in the orphanage. In some way he had the talent to mess with the other children without leaving any trace of evidence or whatsoever.

A week after Tom after Tom's 7th birthday he'd been furious at Peter Moonseed, one of the older children. Pieter had made a bet with his friend, he had to steal something from Tom's closet. After he put óne foot into Tom's room he spontaneously fainted. He didn't even had to the time to see Tom glaring at him from the corner of the room before he did.

He came by quickly, though, and turned out to be fine except for a light head-ache, but not for long. The night after the occasion something extremely strange happened in Pieter's room. Pieter's bed, with him still in it, had been thrown out of the window. He made the hospital just in time or he'd have died. It's still a mystery how Pieter's bed could get thrown out of the window without him waking up, or, even more disturbing, how the bed-frame possibly could get to a small window like that, it was impossible. So it couldn't have been on purpose either, no one could do something like that, right?

But Tom was not like others… In some way he knew he'd done it and he knew it for sure, the only thing he didn't knew was how. He did remember how furious he had been on Pieter, outraged that Pieter had entered the only place of Tom alone, and then also tried to steal one of his few belongings.

Pieter's friend hadn't talked nor looked at him ever since. They avoided him as much as they could and Pieter himself had been moved to another orphanage because he didn't want to be in any way near Tom anymore.

Drowned in his own thoughts Tom hadn't noticed he had stood up and walked away. He slandered pointlessly through the corridors, listening to the hollow sound of his own rhythmical footsteps. The sound was interrupted by a toddler of a year or four. The girl was sitting on the floor and clenches her little hands around her ankle. She had probably fallen down and hurt her ankle. Her cries and screams sounded like ringing alarm bells combined with the echo's of her sobbing. Marten felt the hairs in the back of his neck standing up, he couldn't bare the sound of crying children.

He couldn't remember himself crying ever before. He thought crying was something only weaklings did, as it was completely unnecessary, didn't solve anything and only made people more ugly then they already were.

The screaming of the child gave him a head-ache and he wished she would stop. He wanted to go to her and silence her once and for all… The girl looked startled when she finally seemed to notice Tom's presence and she cried even louder, for so far that was possible. Marten had enough and he stepped forward to her.

Before he could do anything to her he heard the heels of Mrs. Cole coming their way. He could better go before she'd blame in of something he hadn't done, or hadn't done _yet…_

Soundlessly and very quickly he slipped into another corridor.

"shush shush, Anna… Let me see that ankle…-" he heard Mrs. Cole saying as he walked away, trying to shut out the noise.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 13 1935**

"**It would do whatever I wanted, **

**For i****t was in my command"**

It was 9 o'clock in the morning. Tom was walking the corridors when he heard two people arguing about something. He frowned and paid more attention to it after he heard his name.

"It's true! He threatened me only yesterday… Do you remember what happened to Pieter?"

'_Billy_…' he thought and he quickly hid himself around the corner of the hall and listened carefully.

'Of course I remember.. But do you really believe it was Tom's doing? I mean… how could he have possibly done that?' Tom peeked around the corner and saw that Billy was with his friend Carl. Billy moves his fingers anxiously around his scarf and Tom wondered how many different scarves he really had. He always wore a different one and it irritated Tom badly.

'But haven't you noticed then, that every time something strange happened, Tom was in some way involved in it..?' Billy said seriously.

'Of course I noticed,' Carl replied uncomfortable. 'But that could also be a coincidence… '

'Coincidence? Honestly?' Billy rolled his eyes. 'Then I might as well hope that I won't turn into such a coincidence…' They walked around the other corner and their voices slowly faded away.

Tom felt his nails digging holes in his palms. How did the brat dare to talk about him behind his back? He did told Pieter his fear for Tom taking revenge. Well… He was going to be right.

Tom turned around and walked to Billy's room. He stopped in front of Billy's door and gave a soft push against the door, it was still open.

His room was almost as empty as his, the difference was that a big green cage was placed against the back wall. Tom slipped quickly into the room and closed the door soundlessly.

He walked to the cage and looked through the bars. A white fluffy creature was sleeping quietly in the cage and you could see his back go up and down by every breath. Still irritated by Billy's thoughts he studies it. "Wake up, you stupid animal."

To his surprise the animal reacted immediately and stood up. It was a small rabbit, all white apart from the black spot on his nose.

Tom put his finger between the bars but the rabbit did not react. It stood still as a statue. Tom frowned, he didn't knew much of rabbits but he did now they didn't stand still for such a long period of time.

"Come here..," he whispered to the rabbit. Suddenly the statue came back to life. The rabbit put his ears in his neck and looked at the iron bars with strange looking eyes.

Tom jumped back just in time as the rabbit jumped straight through the bars, with an incredible force that was not normal for any other rabbit.

The bars fell down and rattled on the floor and the rabbit landed neatly in front of Tom's feet. Tom looked tensed towards the rabbit, standing in position to defend himself, but the rabbit stood still again. It looked at Tom with a strange absent look. Tom relaxed his shoulders and looked confused at the rabbit. What the hell was wrong with this foolish creature..?

"Lie dead," he said in commanding voice and the rabbit rolled around on his back with his paws into the air and lay completely still, like a dog would do.

"Stand up," Tom said and once again the rabbit obeyed. A warm feeling of excitement rushed through his body. He knew perfectly well that the rabbit hadn't learnt any tricks or whatsoever. Still it would do anything Tom wanted. The rabbit was in his command... He looked up and his eyes were fixed on the beams on the ceiling. An evil smirk crossed his face.

"How did you do it?" Mrs. Cole asked with a high-pitched voice and she smashes her hands on the table, standing between her and Tom.

"I..- what do you mean, Mrs. Cole?" he asked innocently. Mrs. Cole snorted unbelieving.

"Billy said you and him had some argument yesterday, is this true?"

"yes ma'am, it is," Tom replied extremely polite and he looked wondering at Mrs. Cole.

"Was that why Billy ran off screaming?" For a moment Tom looked at her with a hardened face but somehow still in a polite way.

"Yes."

"You said you didn't know why he ran off like that." Tom raised his eyebrows

"..which I still don't. It's not like I threatened him to death or something, of course not." He cocked his head slightly to the left. "Is this still about yesterday then? I mean… Did Billy tell you I did something bad?" Tom had meant to ask it casual but Mrs. Cole had heard the false note in his voice.

"So you did do something bad?" Mrs. Cole asked quickly while staring suspicious at Toms face.

"No, Mrs. Cole. I swear I didn't mean to upset Billy at all, like I already did yesterday."

"And you didn't do anything today by any coincidence?" she asked. Tom looked confused at her.

"Not that I know off, ma'am." He looked as unknowing and innocent as possible, and Mrs. Cole didn't trust it for one bit.

"So you haven't, coincidently, passed Billy's room today or been close to it." Tom had to think clear now, he couldn't allow himself to make any mistake.

"No ma'am, I haven't been near Billy's room, I was close to my own room all day long."

"But you were not _in _your room?" she asked suspicious. Tom was sure now that she had checked his room that afternoon.

"No ma'am, I wasn't." He quickly changed the subject. "What happened to Billy's room then?" Mrs. Cole straightened her back and still looked straight at Tom.

"Billy's rabbit died this afternoon." Tom frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, that must be a huge shock for Billy. But I don't see how that has anything to do with me..-"

"He didn't die of natural causes, it was done purposely."

"How terrible…" Mrs. Cole wasn't sure if that had sounded sincere or sarcastic. However, Tom noticed her hesitating at once.

"What did the person do then? Are you sure it wasn't an accident? I mean..-"

"Unless Billy's rabbit hung himself on the beams of his ceiling, it doesn't look like an accident to me, no." Tom looked at her with wide eyes.

"I never touched Billy's rabbit, Mrs. Cole, I didn't even knew he had one! And those beams hang on the ceiling, how am I supposed to get there?" He pointed at himself. "I'm not that tall, ma'am."

Mrs. Cole pursed her lips together and was obviously thinking of a possible explanation. Clearly she couldn't think of anything and she said:

"there have happened more strange things that seem impossible, haven't there Riddle?" For a moment his lips formed into a tiny smirk and Mrs. Cole looked sharply at him. But that was a game two can play… another minute they looked straight into each other's eyes. Mrs. Cole seemed to find it hard to keep looking at him and then broke the eye-contact like she had just burned herself at Tom's eyes. It took Tom some effort not to look amused by that.

"So you don't feel _any _guilt at the death of Billy's rabbit?" she asked without looking at him and Tom smiled.

"no… I don't feel any guilt at all at the death of it." Of all the things he said to her, only this was not a lie.


End file.
